


Children and All That Jazz

by carolinecrane



Series: Bellsverse [3]
Category: Dead Man on Campus (1998)
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children and All That Jazz

Josh hit the bed with a dull thud, letting out a defeated sigh and stretching up into the hand that stroked through his hair. "Finally. I thought he'd never fall asleep."

"He knows how to get your attention, I'll give him that."

Cooper's hand was still moving soothingly in his hair, but Josh recognized the slightly put out tone. He tilted his head against the pillow, twisting his neck so he could frown at Cooper. "Don't tell me you're jealous. Coop, he's _three_."

"I'm not jealous," Cooper answered, shifting onto his side and propping himself up on one elbow to look down at Josh. "I just didn't know one kid could scream that much."

Josh laughed wearily and reached up to catch the hand that was making its way slowly down the center of his chest. "That's what kids do. They scream and cry and keep you up all night worrying about whether or not they're dying of some exotic kid disease. Before you know it we'll both be completely grey and our idea of a big night will involve staying up later than 9:00."

"Whose idea was it to get a kid again?"

Another laugh, a little less weary this time, and Josh shifted until they were face to face. "My sister's, technically. But it's too late to give him back."

"I don't want to give him back," Cooper said, his hand finding its way under Josh's shirt this time. "I just want him to…stay asleep for awhile."

"Coop," Josh murmured when Cooper leaned in, pressing wet kisses along Josh's jaw line. "I'm beat, Coop. Seriously, it's almost midnight, and we've both got work tomorrow."

"So we'll take a sick day. All three of us," Cooper answered, pulling back long enough to grin at Josh. When that didn't work he tried his patented pout, the same one Josh had been falling for since the day they met. "Come on, I'll do all the work."

Josh opened his mouth to point out that it would be the first time Cooper ever offered to do _any_ work voluntarily, but before he got the words out Cooper's mouth was pressed against his, tongue sliding against his own. Josh's protest trailed off into a low moan in the back of his throat, and he didn't argue when Cooper pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him.

A sick day wasn't such a bad idea, he decided as Cooper's hand slid back under his shirt, pushing the cotton up and over his chest. At least they could catch up on some sleep, as long as they could find a way to keep the kid asleep too. When he found himself wondering what the baby version of Nyquil was he realized he was way past exhausted – there was no other excuse for even contemplating drugging his own kid.

It was kind of tempting, though, especially if it meant staying in bed with Cooper all day. He couldn't remember the last time they'd done that – maybe not ever, because Cooper was already running the business by the time Josh moved in, and once Josh started working at the Center things got even more hectic. Their lives hadn't been calm since…well, since the day Josh first laid eyes on Cooper, really, so in a way having a kid in their life was the only thing that had been able to slow them down.

He rocked up to meet Cooper when the other man ground their hips together, forgetting how tired he'd been just a few minutes ago. It had definitely been too long since they'd had the time to do this, and there was something seriously wrong with their priorities if they couldn't find the time for sex. "Coop," he murmured when Cooper's mouth left his to trail down his neck, "God…"

"And you thought you were tired." Cooper grinned at him and then reached down to tug Josh's shirt off. His hands were hot – way too hot, and before he could stop himself Josh was reaching out to rest a hand against his forehead.

"Oh, no."

"What?" Cooper asked, frowning and twisting his neck in an effort to follow Josh's gaze. "What, do I have a gray hair?"

"Worse. You've got a fever."

"No," Cooper said, laughing a little shakily as he reached up to feel his own forehead. "I'm not sick. I can't be sick. It's just because I want you so much. How long's it been?"

Josh could tell he was trying to be seductive, maybe hoping if he got Josh thinking about sex again that he'd forget that Cooper was sick. And it might have worked if they hadn't been interrupted by the sound of their son crying. "Damn it. I'll go."

Cooper didn't even protest when Josh pushed him off and stood up, not bothering to pull his shirt back on before he started toward the hall. He stopped when he reached the door and glanced back at the bed, rolling his eyes at the sight of Cooper flat on his back, arms stretched out on either side of him. "Call the doctor again. And while you've got him on the phone, ask him what I'm supposed to do with you."

"I don't think he's that kind of doctor," Cooper called after him, and Josh was glad he was already halfway down the hall so Cooper wouldn't hear him laugh.


End file.
